


The Sesshomaru Archives

by Dheerse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Oneshot collection, Trans Male Character, headcanon collection, more tags added as I add more stories, sesshiro: my tiny boyfriends lifts way more than me (a duology, the first to works are dedicated to my best boyfo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse
Summary: Series of oneshots centering on headcanons I have of Sesshomaru.The first two stories focus on his relationship with my OC Hiro (and they're dedicated to my boyfriend<3)





	1. Distinct Lack of a Necessity for Someone Protecting the Dog that Wears Armour and Carries a Sword: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadeyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeyebrow/gifts).



There was no reason for Hiro to believe that this meeting would be in any way memorable for Sesshomaru. He might be a child but even he wasn't quite that naive. 

Sesshomaru had just met his father for the first time - having been away waging war far up north long before his son was even born - and the meeting sure must've been quite the impressionable moment for the boy that had only learned to worship the man he was _lucky_ to call his father, having learned about him only from stories of honor and victory from the castle staff raising the young demon. 

 

While this certainly wasn't the first time Hiro had seen the other boy - the last time being just a few moments ago when Sesshomaru's still healing tattoo had been revealed to what felt like a crowd of every single youkai housed on the huge castle grounds. The older boy felt quite bad for him as he stood there just a few feet away from him, visibly shaken up about having so many eyes on them, looking not unlike a deer about to be devoured by thousands of predators. 

Yet, he himself wasn't able to take his eyes of the boy either; making his pity feel quite hypocritical. 

                                                                                                                                 

Now almost an hour after the ordeal, Sesshomaru had been allowed some time off, which he spent at - what Hiro presumed to be - his favourite spot; The Castle's Garden. 

That was where Hiro found him, almost dazedly staring into the water's depth - apparently not even noticing the other child's approach. 

His father had told him that it was a reasonable idea for him to try and befriend Sesshomaru, seeing as it was quite rare for the personal guard and successor to be born in such a short time span of each other. Besides, being on a first name basis with the person you were supposed to swear to protect with your life might not be a poor decision, either. 

 

"What do you want?", perhaps the demons keen hearing _had_ picked up on Hiro. 

Blushing, Hiro bowed quickly as golden eyes glanced at him briefly before resuming their focus on the ripples his fingertips were creating in the river. 

The older boy hadn't thought this through, not really at least. He could barely look Sesshomaru in the eye, how was he supposed to befriend him now? His fondness for the other boy had grown over time; when he had first seen him - back when everyone still new him as Yukiko, their leaders daughter - he had instantly pieked his interest. When his father told him about Sesshomaru's new name and pronounce it wasn't much of a hassle - it just felt like a natural thing. And it didn't really help Hiro's growing, childish crush either. 

Sesshomaru seemed to be content to just ignore the strange boy, completely blocking out the racing heart beat he could pick even over the rushing water. The boy was once again roused from his contemplations, though, when Hiro decided to finally speak up. 

"I'm your - umm - My father is your mother's guard! So, I am, I mean, I'm your guard then!", he managed to stutter out. 

"That won't be necessary." "Huh?", Sesshomaru's voice had been barely above a whisper, but Hiro had - despite his intelligent retort - heard him perfectly well, as the younger boy spoke his thoughts. Sesshomaru didn't seem particularly interested in making his point clearer, anyway. He didn't seem to talk a lot, Hiro thought. 

 

After another moment of silence Hiro decided to pick himself over, dust of imaginary dirt from his knees and noting, as he was looking around, that most of the guards had left them to their own devices for now; only one especially bored looking guard remained. Sesshomaru had long since resumed his previous activity. Whatever that was. 

For further investigation, Hiro strode over to where the smaller boy was seated and plopped down unceremoniously next to him, earning him a passing glance and more silence, as Sesshomaru began picking at the seaweed growing along the side of the river. 

Hiro couldn't stand the quiet and before he knew any better words were bubbling out of his throat, going on about this and that to fill the void, and as Sesshomaru gave no indication that he was annoyed, the taller boy was not inclined to stop. The only sign that Sesshomaru cared for the background noise at all was the way he'd look up for just a moment whenever Hiro would stop to catch a breath or think about what to say, before returning to staring into the river. 

This went on for some time, and Hiro felt confident that he was well on his way to make a new friend. That was up until Hiro could feel Sesshomaru stiffen next to him. Finding this odd, the older youkai turned to give him a questioning look but was met with Sesshomaru's eyes fixed onto something reflexted in the water, all previous movement ceased as his hands remained submerged in the rushing water. 

 

Before Hiro could inquire what was wrong, he was already pushed to the side. Hard. Much harder than he had expected Sesshomaru to be able to push someone. 

He felt the cold water of Sesshomaru's damp hand seeping through his clothes as he tried to gauge what was going on behind the boy currently sitting on his chest and obscuring his view. When he finally managed to get a good glimpse, he froze in terror. The presumed guard was currently pulling their sword from where it was lodged into the ground - right where Sesshomaru had been sitting just seconds prior. 

The petrified boy felt as though he was made of lead, unable to move still. He hadn't even considered until now that protecting the heir meant potentially fending off assassination attempts by shape shifting lizard men. His training to fight had just begun and he felt wholly unequipped to fight a grown demon, even if their species was considered weak.

 

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed to have no intentions to join him in praying for a swift death as he jumped to his feet. Hiro could sense the distinct feeling of youki flaring from the small boy as he turned and punched his attacker in the gut with enough force to dent the metal of their armour and toppling them over in pain - affectively immobilizing them for the time it would take for guards to arrive, surely having heard the commotion; or at the very least Hiro's surprised shriek. 

Said boy was left wide eyed as he stared at the boy still standing above him, unclenching his fist and dropping an obviously broken hand to his side. Just then Hiro had the distant feeling that this was all wrong; that he was supposed to be protecting Sesshomaru; that he should've been the one on his feet at the sign of danger. That, however was something he could and would worry about another time. 

"That was amazing!"

Right now it was time for Sesshomaru to turn to him with a crooked smile - the first of many Hiro would be gifted with in his lifetime -, blinking tears of pain away from the corner of his eyes, 

"Yeah?"  

                                                                                                                             


	2. Distinct Lack of a Necessity for Someone Protecting the Dog that Wears Armour and Carries a Sword: Part 2

The room was eerily silent when he entered. The only noise he was able to pick up was the mismatched breathing of the chamber's sleeping occupants. 

Hiro recognized Sesshomaru's breathing, heavy and somewhat constricted, likely due to the thick bandages covering his torso. The child's breathing was soft but quick, almost like a rabbit's, even in her slumber. Rin had refused to leave the youkai's side, once she had been allowed into the room and had now predictably fallen asleep after almost a full day of waiting for her parental figure to rouse. 

The older demon approached the two as quietly as possible for someone of his stature and grace - or lack thereof - before sitting down close to the wounded man's side, opposite of where the girl was lying. He set aside the tray he had carried with him. He had made Zosui in the hope that Sesshomaru would be coherent enough to eat. 

Instead of trying to wake him, Hiro decided to just suffer in the silence. Looking at the slighter man now made Hiro's chest grow heavy. He looked almost fragile, covered in bandages soaked in blood and some sort of salve here and there and without his usual armour to widen his naturally thin frame. Had Hiro not seen him fend off the beast that was threatening the castle he might've pittied someone that looked so defenseless. But he had seen him; and he was no where near defenseless. 

Hiro's eyes watered as the memories that had filled his hours since the attack resurfaced once more. His has clenched to fists at the image of Sesshomaru standing above him and the girl, blood flowing freely from the palm he had used to block an attack directed at the two of them. Hiro's eyes wandered from Sesshomaru's sleeping face to the now bandaged cut on his hand. 

 

"Take Rin and _run._ " He had ordered then, turning his face towards the other man. Hiro had hesitated, not wanting to leave Sesshomaru behind. Said demon's brows furrowed in what he'd assume to be worry for the girl, 

"Please." 

Then he had left. He grabbed the girl that was now kicking and screaming - likely just as hesitant to leave as he was; he couldn't really blame her for the outburst, so he wouldn't be angry at the way she bit the arm he was carrying her with. 

Hiro supressed another wave of tears as the sight of Sesshomaru, impaled on the broadsword of his attacker returned to haunt him for what might be years to come. The younger demons eyes were wide in shock or pain and Hiro was just about to drop the girl onto the dirt and turn back when Sesshomaru picked himself up once again, eyes glowing red as he healed his wound to the best of his abilities. 

Hiro could still see the dried blood in the corners of his slightly parted mouth and he averted his gaze. He had failed him; that's what it felt like. 

Even if Sesshomaru had told him time and time again that he was not his guard, that he didn't even really see him as a subordinate. They had grown quite fond of each other in the year Hiro had been travelling with Sesshomaru and that off toad. He had been appointed by Sesshomaru's mother to join her son after one of his visits to the castle. In her opinion Sesshomaru's appearance left much to be desired, as he must be taking care of himself quite lacklusterly. 

While Sesshomaru didn't seem to agree with that assessment, he also didn't tell Hiro to leave so the former guard would do as he had been ordered. After a few weeks Hiro realized that his attitude must be connected to some child that was no longer with him, but it felt out of turn for him to voice his thoughts - besides he was content enough to see Sesshomaru's demeanour lighten whenever he'd visit the human. 

Even if he was able to ground the other man in their travels, in situations like this he felt utterly useless. 

Finally, he let the tears flow down his cheeks, sniffling quietly as he clenched his hands to fists and averted his eyes from Sesshomaru. 

 

"What are you doing?", cool fingers brushed against his knee, breaking him from his self pity. Sesshomaru's voice sounded foreign, scratchy and weak. He was squinting at Hiro from his place on the ground, red eyes crossing slightly as he tried to focus on Hiro through the darkness, in a manner the taller demon would've thought cute in any other circumstance.

Seeing his chance to finally voice his contemplations, Hiro took a deep breath while he watched Sesshomaru sit up, gazing at the sleeping girl beside him, careful not to wake her as he placed his bandaged hand on her head. 

 "I - I wanted to; I'm sorry.", he stuttered out, earning once again Sesshomaru's attention, though he didn't cease petting the human. His gaze was cooler now, no longer burning red but looking all the more exhausted. 

"I should, I should've stayed with you.", he swallowed another lump in his throat, "I should've helped but I just - ", he was briefly interrupted when Sesshomaru leaned up to touch his tattoo'd forehead to Hiro's,  
"You're hurt.", he choked on his words once more.

"You did as I asked of you.", Sesshomaru glanced at the sleeping girl once more, "I'm thankful for that."

Hiro was about to object when Sesshomaru pulled back to rest his head on the bigger mans chest instead, 

"Besides," Hiro didn't move, careful not to cause the other any more pain, as Sesshomaru continued, 

 

"I think I'll be fine." He finished, a smile briefly ghosting over his features. 


	3. Point Of View: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day your father left.

He must have left at night.   
The day before you had asked him not to but you figured that hadn't deterred him because it never did and never would.   
  
They had called him a _traitor_ when he returned. Of course you didn't believe such things. You would only ever believe what you wanted to, wouldn't you?   
  
You knew of the woman your father had met, of the child she had birthed. She was the reason. You knew her name but it would never leave your lips.   
  
When your father returned, for the first time in weeks, they had called him a _traitor_. They refused to assist him. He had asked for their help, that they had a duty to follow, a battle to fight.   
Yet, your father had left at night, alone.   


* * *

 

Your hand brushes your bruised cheek gingerly. Fighting a lost battle to protect the thing's honor. Your father made no sense in recent years; that woman had no honor.   
  
Your mother doesn't ask where you go as you stride past her with long, quick steps, because she already knows.   
You turn few other heads on your way out, unnoticed, insignificant; a child.   
  
Once you reach the bottom you realize you don't know where to go from here. Perhaps that was why your mother hadn't stopped to question you. Perhaps she knew you'd turn heel to ask for directions.   
You decide not to give her the satisfaction and headed out.   
  
It had begun raining a few hours before you woke up and the downpour hasn't lessened since.   
You couldn't see where he went, you couldn't smell him, couldn't sense him.   
And so you wander about, like a lost child; once you have walked in enough circles you decide to take to the sky.   
  
That's when you feel it. For a moment you think it must've been your father. Like the tremor through the air that shook you to your very core so much like your father's presence that it almost made you smile. You could pinpoint the exact location now but as you drew closer, you could more distinctly make out this energy, so like your father's yet completely different.   
Powerful, but not your father.   
  
It only takes you a few more hours to reach your destination, the rain clouding your view makes the reveal much more dramatic than it needed to be.   
Your eyes fall on the beast, one of your father's fangs embedded in its chest; you berate yourself for worrying at all. Of course he would've come out victorious, against all odds.   
  
So when your gaze falls onto the floor of the cliff that had served as their battleground, you really could've seen it coming.   
Your father looks a lot more mangled than he had the other day, rainwater washing blood out of his fur in thick waves.   
  
You feel your heart rate pick up and your mouth begin to open as if to scream. But you knew better than too believe such obvious lies, so you let yourself drift down to stand before his head.   
His eyes are open and glazed over and for a moment you contemplate mocking him for slacking off, but you aren’t feeling so particularly brave that day so instead you'd wait for him to notice you.   
  
Even just his head dwarfs you, everything about him screamed greatness and you feel small by comparison. Insignificant.   
  
He still hasn't noticed you. Cold blood is pooling around your ankles and you wonder if it would ever stop.   
Your boots make an odd, sickly noise as you move closer, your left hand stretches out as if to poke him. But you lower it once you reach him, barely bigger than his eye as you stand  there in stubborn disbelief.   
  
"You left." Your tone is not accusatory when it really should be. You know it doesn’t matter, though. No one would be here to listen.   
  
Your hands clenched to fists at your sides, your eyes burned - not with tears, with anger - as a million questions ran through your head all at once.   
  
_**How?,** _

remained the loudest of them all.   
In your skewered view, it really made no sense.   
Your father was infallible. You knew that to be true.   
So you reached the only conclusion you would allow yourself to believe.   
  
_She_ did it.   
  
  



	4. Of Arrows and Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to his brother's resting place might bring more attention than Sesshomaru bargained for.

It was an arrow, stuck through the hanyou's heart, that appeared to keep him dangling from the tree Sesshomaru was currently standing before.   
He could somewhat envision the scene as it might have happened, a bow strung and aimed at Inuyasha's heart and the tree trunk, deceptively accurate aim - for a human.   
One, Sesshomaru presumed, not many of the species were privy to, if his previous encounters with mankind were any indication.   
Perhaps it was just his brother's idiocy that had made him an easy target - an attractive option; Sesshomaru absentmindedly ran his thumb over his fingertips, charred from his earlier attempt to free the hanyou from his predicament.   
  
He had noticed the young girl watching him long before she ever cocked an arrow, the sound of the wooden weapon being strung, however, finally managed to catch his attention enough to seek out the source of the disturbance.   
Naturally, he didn't have to search for long, barely 15 feet away from him stood a human girl - a particularly angry appearing specimen, he noted -, bow aimed at himself.   
  
"No trespassers are allowed here. What do you seek here?", Her voice rang loud and clear.   
Her tone of voice suggested that she mistakenly assumed he was human as well; a predicament the slight appearing youkai found himself in far more often than he'd prefer.   
  
Now fully turning around to face the girl, realisation seemed to kick in, slitted golden eyes boring into her skin as Sesshomaru studied her. Despite her now very apparent fear, she still held her bow aimed at him - if now a little jittery. One of her eyes was covered, otherwise she appeared like any other human girl. _Insignificant_ .   
  
"I asked what you want here!", Insignificant, and _very_ annoying.   
"No one - nothing is allowed in this area!", He was the thing now, was he? How delightful.   
She saw him take a single step before the youkai suddenly appeared before her, moving in just the blink of an eye. Her bow held slack in her shock, it was easily knocked from her hands as the tall stranger grabbed hold of her shirt to lift her closer to his eye level with ease.   
  
"I _was_ just about to depart.", He pronounced almost carefully.   
  
"You shouldn't worry about continuous trespassing, most _people_ ", at this he looked at her, dragging the word out as though his obvious jest at considering her a person could possibly be lost on the _so_ very dense creature, "most people, I encounter don't have the honour more than once."

  
For emphasis he tightened his grip on her clothes, the gesture pulling at her collar to the point of almost choking her.   
Her hands, that had instinctively found his fist, weren't strong enough to penetrate his skin much less free herself.   


He halted for a moment, barely taking note of the struggling human as he humoured the possibility that the young girl might possibly be the person that had struck his sibling down. The arrow burrowed in his brother’s heart reeked strongly of a human, not dissimilar from this one.

 

He quickly distanced himself from that train of thought however. As much as he might despise the hanyou and his mother, Sesshomaru refused to believe the little wretch would be enough to render someone that shared his father's blood _this_ useless.

Perhaps the girl was related to the culprit.

 

“What happened here?”

 

The question seemed to catch the girl, who quite honestly appeared to have accepted death the second he picked her up, off guard. Impatient, he set her down slowly as to not startle her again. Raising his brow, he awaited her answer with curiosity characteristic of him since birth.

 

She mumbled something incoherent - even to his advanced hearing - while fiddling with a pouch fastened to her belt.

“He betrayed her. Betrayed us. And he killed her, he _killed_ my sister.”

She muttered, breathlessly, still fiddling with the pouch, unable to unfasten the knot with shaky hands.

“He killed her. But not before she used her power to seal him to this tree.” She finally opened the pouch reaching for whatever was inside and throwing it towards him.

 

“And she’s gonna get _you_ , too!”

 

Her accuracy was lacking even at this distance, and he moved his head only by an inch, so the beaded necklace flew right past him, barely touching his cheek and leaving a hardly noticeable red mark behind, not even comparable to a sunburn.

 

Ignoring the incident all together, Sesshomaru considered the information revealed to him by the flabbergasted girl - now on the ground cowering before him.

 

 _Her sister, huh?_ Had he had an ounce of care for his brother, the confrontation between the siblings of two people that ended up effectively murdering one another, might've been thrilling. But he _didn’t_ , so what they were left with was an amazingly unequal standoff, where one party wasn't even standing.

 

The knowledge that the person who had done this was already dead helped little; there was nothing left here for him to do - no one to execute to restore honor to his father's _disgraced_ name.

With nothing to take care of he left the speechless girl sitting on the ground, already forgetting she was there at all.

 

Long after he had left the forest, he could still hear the human’s rapid heart beat as she finally got to her senses enough to pick up the discarded necklace.

Sesshomaru brushed his cheek at the thought. The energy radiating from the item wasn't enough to affect him, but it was still considerable and he assumed that it must've been something left behind by the girl's sister. The one that managed to incapacitate his _brother_.

He dropped his hand once again and shook his mind free of thoughts of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru considered this chapter of his life to be over.He would return to his search of his father's _Tessaiga_.

As far as he's concerned his brother might as well have never existed.

  
Sesshomaru smiled at the thought, continuing further down his path, _never looking back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how well that turned out


	5. Point of View: Part Two

There was commotion in the house. His mother had told him to hide, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

At their entrance stood a figure shrouded in darkness. The reddish hues of the late evening sun clung to his silhouette. A long, thin man clad in armour that had his mother cling to the corner opposite the entrance of their small hut. He thought he saw some of the rays scatter right through the stranger, leaving the child to wonder if they'd been visited by a vengeful spectre or if it was merely his overactive imagination playing tricks on him.

 

He advanced into their home without a word, eyes fixed on his mother. Her bony shoulders stuck out from her kimono when they began to shook and he realized that she must somehow know the apparition.

 

“He’s dead.”

His voice was cold and finitive; but impossibly young. The child had his eyes on his mother now, her eyebrows furrowed. He had rarely seen her angry but if he had to place her expression he'd call it resentful.

“He's a fool, then.”

 

The figure stood still within their home. His mother rose and he no longer stood above her. He didn't cower like she did, yet he barely reached her shoulder. Perhaps it was his presence that was large, not his frame. He still towered over the child, still hidden away underneath a table. To him he was still frighteningly tall, inhumanly long.

 

“He died because of you-”, he advanced towards the human,

“it's all because of you-”

 

“He chose his pride above his life, above his fa-”

His mother's voice rang loud, enraged. She was cut short, though. A thin, clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat, not big enough to wrap around, yet strong enough to pin her against the wall she had formerly sought refuge in.

 

“Do not interrupt me.”

 

The dimly burning ember's of their fireplace illuminated his features, an expressionless face like carved from marble.

 

The child felt his eyes sting with salt as the reality of the situation reached his senses. He stumbled his way out of his hiding place in an instance, tears rushing down his chubby cheeks.

 

“Mama!”

 

Golden eyes flickered over to him and he froze in place before he reached his mother. The strangers eyes seemed to almost glow despite the darkness in their abode and the child would have been mesmerized had he not been terrified.

The figure dropped his mother after a moment of staring at him. She coughed for a moment before wheezing his name,

 

“Inuyasha…”

 

His eyes never left the stranger as he slowly walked over to his mother who was now resting on her knees, hunched over, away from the wall.

She embraced him upon arrival turning her attention once more onto the man.

 

“Leave him.”, She held his face against her chest.

 

He couldn't see but he felt the strangers eyes bore into his head. His mother's grip tightened.

 

After a long silence he heard footsteps, quieter and quieter until they dissappeared completely; he felt his mother's racing heart slow down as she pulled him back to face him.

Her thumbs ran over his cheeks and up to his ears before holding him close to her, rocking him as he felt tears drop onto the top of his head.

 

His ears perked as she whimpered, “ _what now”_ and “ _no no no”._ It was hard for him not to hear even if he knew she didn't want him to.

 

She kept him close like that until they fell asleep resting on the wall.

 

* * *

 

Years later, he still hadn't thought about asking about the stranger. It’s not that he wasn't curious. And it’s certainly not that he forgot.

He simply didn't want to bring up things that obviously seemed to cause her pain. He also never asked the whereabouts of his father.

 

His mother had fallen ill in recent years; the stress of raising an outcast child and living at the brink of starvation every other week getting to her. She had shown him nothing but love and for that he wouldn't trouble her with needless interrogation.

 

Inuyasha was ten now and he'd spend more time outside to himself now, away from the villagers that didn't want him or his mother. Away from his mother, too.

It was selfish but he couldn't stand to see her suffer. He somehow always knew it was his fault.

 

He was walking along the outskirts of the surrounding forest when something caught his eye. Like a mirror something reflected from within the forest. He squinted his eyes to focus on whatever would cause such a thing. His eyes met the ones of the marble faced stranger. Clad completely in white he had caused the unnatural reflection.

 

The stranger had grown in recent years, much more so than he had. His ears twitched as his feet began to move towards the figure, carried by his own curiosity.

The man had yet to acknowledge that he had been caught spying. Inuyasha began to doubt that he would.

 

As he got closer he saw the man's eyes narrow at him. Perhaps this was the day he died. Perhaps it was better this way.

 

He stopped his advance at the edge of the forest, a mere 10 feet from the stranger who had come forth maybe a step or two.

 

“Who are you?”, Inuyasha inquired his voice quivering in a pathetic attempt to imitate his mother's tone when addressing the figure.

 

The marble face lifted one eyebrow as if questioning his sanity, the first expression Inuyasha had seen him make.

 

“I'm your father's son.”, He replied after a long pause.

 

His voice carried the same, cold tone that echoed in his mind whenever he thought of that evening.

Inuyasha’s eyebrows knit together trying to make something of the strangers cryptic phrasing. Finally, his eyes lit up with something akin to hope. He heard the man scoff at him, thinking that any such emotion would've been taken out of him at this point.

 

“So, like -”, he paused, “like my brother.”

 

He thought he almost saw the stranger roll his eyes but he questioned the man's capability to do so.

 

“You aren't deserving of such a title **,** **_little brother._ ** ”

He stressed the phrase, as if delivering the punch line of a joke that even the stranger himself didn't find particularly funny.

 

Inuyasha didn't like him.

 

“It’s late. Go back to that tramp you call mother.”

 

He didn't like him at all.

 

The stranger didn't seem to care much for chatter, turning right after he had insulted his mother. Inuyasha in turn picked up the nearest rock and threw with all his might, aiming for the man's head.

 

“Fuck off, asshole!”

The stranger simply caught the pebble before it connected, turning his head to look at the child from the corner of his eye.

 

“Sesshomaru - is my name.”, the stranger, Sesshomaru paused.

“Remember this part of yourself, Inuyasha. You'll need it.”

 

He saw his hands burn green before the formerly solid stone melted in his palm.

 

“I don't make a habit of killing children - attempt to not become the compelling exception.”

 

With that he finally disappeared. Inuyasha was left staring confused and angry at the retreating figure.

 

“Sesshomaru.”, He whispered to himself, testing the sound.

 

His eyes landed on the growing puddle left before him. He decided he wouldn't try too hard to get used to that name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I mention this in part one but for reference; inuyasha is ~4 in the first half, 10 in the second; seashomaru is 12 in the first half and therefore 18 in the second


End file.
